


For Keeps

by Jenovahh



Series: The Resistance [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.56 spoilers, A Requiem for Heroes spoilers, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, lord help me im back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh
Summary: There are many ways to bide your time when hunting your prey.





	For Keeps

The night sky has a certain appeal to it.

Turning from the window, blue eyes land on the hearth, fire blazing and  providing warmth throughout the entire room. Night had fallen quite some time ago, yet the need for rest still does not plague him, even in this body.

Looking at his hands once more, he turns them over, noting things he’s already mulled over a thousand times. These hands are not his own. This body is not his own.The only things he has that still belongs to him, is himself.

Well no, that’s not totally untrue.

Moving to sit on the bed, long limbs easily carrying him there in few strides, he stares blankly at the logs crackling away. The burning there is only different from his eyes in color, the soul of the man still burning bright. The same passion, the will to fight, was still his own too. He looks at his sword stashed in the corner, a cloth wrapped around the crest of the Garlean Empire.

He wouldn’t admit out loud that he misses his freedom; not that he is any less free at current. The only difference is he must hide, despite his face not being his own. Frowning a little that, the knowledge of knowing his body is possessed by an Ascian at current immediately sparks his ire, but he calms down quickly. He can be patient. For now he is  _ alive _ as strange as that sounds to him.

Where once he had only felt alive during battle, he is now able to feel what being alive is without it. He could literally feel what it was to go from the peak of living to having his life slowly fade away into the flowers of the Royal Menagerie. The look of your anguish stricken face is still there behind his eyelids, the scent of your tears on his face still clear as day . Your face hovering so closely to his as he feels his eyes slowly drifting closed, body bleeding dry in your arms.

In that moment, he had to admit he had felt perhaps a twinge of pity.

In his own selfishness, he had left you. So determined was he to not be doomed to being confined to a dungeon, never able to fight and run his sword through another once more. He wanted you to remember him as he was in that moment, to see how genuinely  _ happy _ you had made him. Very out of character for him, but how he felt down to his core, that for once in his life he had met his equal. However he had left you with the very problem he lived his whole life with; being a man without equal.

The thoughts of you continue to rush through his mind. Another thing he would never admit was his attraction to you. Those beautiful, doe eyes, those soft, pouty lips. Hands roving over his chest, dipping beneath his pants to grab hold of him. Your voice, calling out his name in ecstasy as he brings you to orgasm once more.

Grunting, he frowns at the problem now bulging in the front of his pants. This isn’t the first time his thoughts have strayed toward you since his awakening, but perhaps the first time he’s had a moment to think on it so heavily. It might not be his body but the lust he feels is familiar and heady, hand reaching to free himself as if his actions are not his own.

Zenos by nature was not secretive; what did one in his position have to hide? But when it came to you, oh Warrior of Light, he had kept many things to himself. He would never tell you how he ached to feel your sweet mouth around him, tongue wrapped around the tip before you would take him deeper. The way he loved your pleasure stricken face as his tongue dipped inside you, as if you could not handle the sensations flowing through you. Your name on his lips was enough to have him do your bidding, but he would never tell you that.

Why use words when the same can be expressed with actions? His lips on your breast can say just as much and far more as they could than if he bothered to speak. He had never been a man of words in the first place. Action spoke far louder. Action begot obedience.

Not that he didn’t see that words did not have a certain effect on you. He knew that smooth timbres of his voice made you quiver around him with need. That his whispers of truths you had yet to accept would make you orgasm even harder around him.

Wrapping a hand around his member, he starts off slow; familiarizing himself with the new form. In a twisted way he’s thankful that this body, Elezen he thinks they called him, was not totally dissimilar to his own.

Allowing himself to drift into his own memories is enough to detach himself from the oddity of the situation and allow himself to immerse in the feeling taking over him slowly.

“Where are you going sire?”

Zenos turns, looking at the man piloting the small airship. “Questioning me?” he inquires, raising a brow. Immediately the lackey sputters and pleads for his life, enough to make Zenos consider rolling his eyes. He would kill him for the gall to question him, but he had already threatened the man into secrecy and would like to not have to explain himself to his father as to his whereabouts after having to request another guard to come retrieve him.

“Just see that you return for me come morning. Remember our agreement.” he punctuates with a smile, which he is positive has stopped the heart of the poor man temporarily. Without another word and a hasty nod, the man flies away before he can be spotted.

Turning to the area, he stares at the quiet grounds. Some blood still remains, left over from the empire trying to push back resistance forces and failing. Were he to be truthful, he did not necessarily care about the loss, though his father might disagree. Strengthening the empire was just means to an end in his perpetual hunt. But now that he has found you…

A small smile graces his lips as he stares out at the walls, noting that they are not unlike a cage he is trapping you in. There is risk of course, in him inviting you here. You could bring your little friends along in an attempt to ambush him. Have someone tail you here without your knowing. Or just not show up at all.

However there’s not a doubt in his mind that none of those things will come to pass. Staring up at the moon, he knows you will come. Seeing that same fire in your eyes he knows exists in his own; you will be here.

After the uprising any manner of life had already fled, making it a perfect isolated arena for you two. He was sure you would want to duel, and while he had come here with other intentions, he found he was not one to deny you your wishes.

Leaning against the wall, he can feel his impatience eating at him, one of his less redeeming qualities. He merely made up for it in power and cunning, however that was of little use here and he actually had to wait. Spending his whole life being waited on, he found being on the opposite end slightly refreshing. If only you understood the gravity of making the prince of Garleans  _ wait _ .

He hears the groaning of metal, eyes turning immediately to the doorway as you slip through them. He lets himself watch for a moment, as you look around the area finding it clear of all wildlife. "I expected you to be a bit more wary of rumors as far as leaders of empires being at random locations are...but I suppose I can't complain as you are here now, my dear adversary." he drawls, allowing himself a smile as you stop in your tracks.

You cannot hide your appreciative gaze as you take in his appearance, eyes roving over him clearly liking what they see. Pushing himself off the wall slightly he faces you, taking a few steps. He stops as he sees you immediately go on the defensive, slipping into a crouch as your hand reaches for your weapon. “So eager to begin the show now are we?” he questions, displaying his palms innocently. The furrowing of your brows at his act only amuse him further; it was so easy to rile you up.

“You were the one who summoned me here.” You ground out. Ah yes, he had summoned you here, feeling far more impatient about seeing you again. It was a simple task to have some poor soldier write a note and dump it into your waiting hands, the message simple enough that it would get what he needed across without also causing suspicion. Truly he was unsure what his father would think of his trysting, not in general but with the Warrior of Light. His opinion on you was unclear, barely neutral at best. While he had little to answer to, he still had to answer to his sire.

A shift in the wind brings Zenos’ attention back to you, a tingling across his skin he knows comes from you. It is electrifying, causing him to place a hand on his sword revolver, listening to the gears catch as it twirls. “It seems the beast truly came out to play.” His fingers dance across the hilt of a blade, itching to be drawn.

“Come. Let’s see how you’ve grown.”

Roaring, you launch yourself at him baring teeth in your rage. His own expression is still calm, still feeling smug as he wants to see in what increments you have improved.

He has never been happier to have his expectations shattered.

The speed of your attack made him have to draw his sword faster, brace his feet in the ground with the force of it. The determination burns bright in your eyes, widening his grin in return. This is what he waited for, this is why he had spared you. “Yes...this is what I  _ hoped _ for.” One would think such an emotion below him, but had he not lived his life feeling such? Hoping that someone would come along with a worthy challenge.

And she is currently preparing to strike him again.

Your speed has improved greatly, having to make him pay attention if he does not want you to mar his armor. By no means are you bulky, but he can feel the force behind each hit as he defends, feel the strength in each blow as sparks fly. You are still somewhat easy to read, the difference being that there is less room to block you in your relentless assault.

He’s parried another attack of yours, preparing to taunt but the air is forced out of him as you reply with a speed faster than lightning, striking him right in his chest. The force of it is enough to make him stumble backwards a bit, leaving him feeling a bit surprised. He had not remembered how it felt to actually be  _ hit _ in...in...how long has it been?

Quickly schooling his expression, he growls, a bit miffed you had caught him by surprise. He had not been holding back because he thought you weak, but he knew at your current level of power he would genuinely hurt you. Perhaps he should start taking you more seriously if your growth rate is this rapid.  His surge of power does not scare you, if anything he can feel you struggling to keep the corners of your mouth from pulling upwards as you change your stance. He’ll let you have your shining moment, but the mistake of underestimating your power is not one he’ll make again.

Your body is like water, dancing before him as he goes on the offensive. He’s able to see your mind work as you react to him showing off new attacks, keeping yourself out of his way. Desire burns hotly alongside joy within him, causing manic laughter to bubble from his throat, unsure how else to manifest what he’s feeling. Even if you still were not quite on par with him, he can feel the gap closing. You manage to fool him again and leave a deep gash on his immaculate armor, but he cannot find himself able to mourn the wound, too damned happy that finally,  _ finally _ he can truly fight.

He follows your movements as you circle each other, the flames of desire licking at him hotter than before. He can sense you are enjoying yourself; after all why would you not? You and he are the same, try as you might to deny it. There’s a tenseness in your jaw that tells of your efforts to suppress a smile, your very being thrums with satisfaction at seeing your own growth.  The need to take you nearly consumes as his eyes rove over your body, not bothering to hide the fact.

“You would be surprised that someone of my power could struggle to get on his own to fight a worthy opponent.” Slowly he reaches for another sword, palming the hilt with care. “Always hounded by guards who I could sooner strike down without the need to even look at them than provide me any protection.” He grins as the energy flows through him, red filling his vision as his body glows with his power. With a careful arc of his sword he watches as you’re blown away, body skidding along the ground until you hit a wall.

“Perhaps you should have stayed in your stolen home, prince.” he hears you growl, slowly making yourself sit up. “Stolen?” he repeats, laughing at the thought. “I have not stolen anything dear warrior.” Turning, he knows you will follow as he heads to a door nearby. He hears you get to your feet as he punches in the code, having the metal doors slide open. “Anything the empire has gained, has been through conquest. Surely you can understand that.”

Walking inside, he glances around the room a bit. Small, but it will suit the purpose at hand. “Like many things, I have had them all handed to me.” he sighs, unclasping his gauntlets and tossing them to the side. “My title...my kingdom…” even this occupation that had been passed down from Van Baelsar has been given to him on a silver platter. “I have lived my life, having every single thing I have ever desired handed to me with little effort on my part.”

Such were the woes of the privileged. Whether it was the finest of foods to the finest of women. The strongest of swords to the strongest of men. Entire buildings to entire empires. He had them all placed in his hands with minimal effort. “Maybe that was where my wish to hunt was born.” His pauldrons crash to ground, clanging loudly against the metallic floor. “A world of beasts for me to test my strength upon.”

The last piece of his armor falls to the floor, and he turns to face you. That dark feeling within him thrums at your fearful expression, despite your body making no move to run. His hunger rolls within him, threatening to devour him whole if he does not consume you first. “The frustration of surpassing every teacher in the land, of striking down every foe set to oppose me…”

His feet carry him toward you in measured steps, unhurried as he watches you back away. He knows the fear in your eyes is not  _ real _ fear. It’s fear of the unknown. Fear of what you don’t want to see staring right back at you. That you will give in once again and will be helpless to stop yourself, the pull being too much to resist.

He knows it’s there. After all he’s here himself, unable to resist the call of challenge you offer. The call of your body sings a siren’s song, his eyes unabashedly roaming over your form, so much smaller than his own but containing nearly as much power. The only difference is that he had accepted this pull; there was no reason for him not to. He was free to do as he pleased, and if that meant you were on the list then so be it.

You can feel his warmth, of this he is certain from how close he’s standing to you. It’s not close enough he thinks, reaching out for your hip to grab you and pull you flush against him. Your scent intoxicates him as he dips to bring your lips to his, feeling you meld into his arms right away. Quickly nipping your bottom lip opens your mouth to let him explore it further, smirking into the kiss as he hears your weapon drop to the floor.

Breaking for air, a feeling of possession seizes him, eyeing your unmarred skin. That will have to be remedied. Dipping down once more he nips with teeth and tongue along your jaw, trailing kisses that increase in hunger as his arousal burns. Impatient, his hands pull down at your collar, exposing more skin at the neck to mark and claim, satisfying his urge to possess. He withdraws only a moment but to spin you around, bringing your backside flush against his length, smiling as you go red in the face.

“You come to liberate a land of savages, dear hero.” Savages who did not deserve your strength, your gift. It was wasted on them, just as your lust filled expression was as he grinds his hips against you, making his breath catch at the sweet pressure. “If they saw you now…” he purrs, hands moving to dispose of your armor. Even for a hardened warrior, your skin is soft beneath his palms, smooth to the touch.

"The resistance, forced to look at their hero enthralled with the very villain they seek to strike down. Not unlike the very beastmen they seek to suppress. " His hands find your wet slit with ease, distantly recalling the night where he had made you orgasm until you were too tired to speak. Feeling your wetness coat his fingers makes him press into you more, as he circles your clit gently. "What would they say to finding you beneath the very man they hate with such ferocity?" Slipping a finger inside, the resulting moan from you goes straight to his cock, twitching in his pants.

Pride rolls through him as your hips grind against his own, your hand moving to grab his wrist in a tight grip as he thrusts his fingers inside you. He knows you fight to resist him, but you’re helpless to what your body already wants. Smirking he continues to bite and tease the skin on your neck, not satisfied until you cannot hide who you belong to. Your continued moans along with the movement of your hips makes him sigh breathlessly, moving a strand of hair from his face. “What would they say if they heard how you moaned for me?” “Please,”

Slipping a second finger inside, your protest is cut short instead by a long moan. He feels your hand reach back for him, legs trembling to keep you upright as he stretched you further for him. Increasing the pace, you become a helpless mess, moans rushing from you like a turbulent river. You truly do bend to his will, the spark of resistance he saw in your eyes instantly overtaken by lust as he increased his efforts. He had thought he had taught you quickly that protest was futile when he knew how to play all your right notes.

“Surely you cannot be feeling  _ guilty _ dear warrior.” Your continued refusal of the situation only made taking you all the sweeter. “Did you really lie to your friends to come all this way to deny yourself?” he can sense you’re getting closer, your breath coming faster and a grip on his wrist that would be painful to the average man. “Are you afraid that they will know the same as I? That your desires are far darker beyond their understanding..." curling his fingers nearly makes you buckle, his free arm rushing to support you.

“Z-Zenos,” you whimper and that alone is enough to bring forth a small moan. The sound of his name on your lips; there is nothing greater. Your gaze is pleading before your eyes shut tight, crying out as your walls clamp down on his fingers still inside you. Your orgasm grips at him tightly, unwilling to let him leave, but he’s in no rush as he continues to thrust into you, juices running down his fingers. Your weight sags on his arm and he easily keeps you upright as you try to move away from him, your nub surely overstimulated. Deciding to allow you reprieve, he removes his hand, deigning to lick his fingers clean. Etiquette teachers from his youth would balk at the sight, but your power is to be savored firsthand.

Pulling away, he reaches for his shirt, muscles flexing as he pulls it over his head. “Face me.” As you turn, he watches your eyes drink him in as he pulls his shirt off, tossing it to a nearby spot on the floor. It is a moment before your eyes reach his own, lust still swirling around in the depths as his pants join his shirt.

“Having second thoughts?” he teases, bringing your eyes back to his after your less than discreet appreciation of his body. He has not been one to feel vain about his appearance, it was just the result of good genetics and training. You shake your head and he smiles a serene smile at your admission. “Good…” The need to claim creeps back fiercer than before as he holds you tightly. “The night is still young, dear hero.” Your neck is his to mark as his hands busy themselves with removing your clothes, taking less care than he did with his own armor. “Forgive my impatience,” he chuckles, feeling his cock weep with precum, “but I think it’s time we’d move things along.”

Lifting you in his arms is easy, your weight nothing to his strength as your legs wrap around his hips. Your hands roaming his shoulders sends tingles down his spine, tripling as he nudges his length against your opening. Slowly, he pushes in until he is sheathed inside you.

It is everything he knew it would be.

So hot, so tight, so wet, it sets every nerve ending alive with the feel of you. Control threatens to slip as he holds himself still inside you. He makes sure to not miss how you look having him inside you for the first time, your head thrown back exposing your neck, eyes shut as you adjust to his girth. He feels your hip give an experimental grind, a signal that he is free to do as he pleases.

The tug of pulling out is enough to break a man, with how tightly your body grips him, desperate to not have him leave. He doesn’t fully retract, only enough to let you feel the length of him so that he can push back inside to do it again. A hand of yours covers your mouth to mask a loud moan. Grabbing your wrist roughly he pull it to the side growling, “None of that.” You will not deny him the very noises he wants to hear. You will not mask who is giving you pleasure. “I will hear every moan, every cry, every plea for more,” he hisses, pulling out once more. Your face visibly reddens, but you obey, keeping your hand on his shoulder.

He needs to hear your moans, your mewls. “Let me hear you cry out into the night, my precious beast.”

Slowing his pace, he allows himself to just  _ watch _ . Your skin is flushed well past your face, covered in a thin sheen of sweat from exertion. Your mouth hangs open as he hears the moans he desired, your obedience pleasing him greatly. Your legs tighten around his slim hips, back arching your breasts toward him in an invitation he is more than happy to accept.

He’s not willing to release your thighs as he thrusts into you, so he bends to take a nipple in his mouth, the absolutely lewd moan that comes forth going straight to his cock. Each noise is savored as he takes his time, leaving marks so that long after you have bathed and washed the scent of sex away, you will look in the mirror and know who is responsible.

Your hands that seem so small and delicate in comparison, trail up to his hair, entangling themselves in the strands. He feels as they raise a bit higher before you pull, a long groan pulled from him. “Yes,” he hisses, hips snapping his hips into your willing heat. The action has him increasing the force of his thrusts, pounding into you with abandon. Losing himself in the sound of your cries, of skin hitting skin, his name being called again and again, it threatens to pull him under.

He feels you seizing around him, sensing you’re close. “Cry out, my warrior of light.” he growls, ignoring his own pleasure laden voice. Reaching down he rubs at your clit with his thumb, eyes focused on your expression as you fall apart in his arms. Feeling your body tighten around him, he knows his end is here at last. Your grip on his hair tightens pulling another obscene moan from him, his thrusts staggering in rhythm. Resting his head on your shoulder, he focuses on the climax before him, breathing ragged as he feels himself being pulled back by his hair, your eyes watching him intensely. A smirk ghosts his lips before it disappears behind a choked shout as his orgasm finally comes for him.

A long moan follows as he feels himself fill you with seed, hips shaking as he pushes it further inside. His legs tremble, threatening to give out on him so he lowers himself to a crouch, still hilted inside you.

Groaning low, Zenos feels himself nearing the fall, hand working his length with a ferocity at the thought of you. His eyes are shut tight, remembering how sweet you felt around him. With a few more strokes he cums, seed spurting onto the sheets and floor, your name coming out in a low groan. His hand continues to stroke until it becomes too sensitive, his breath still leaving him in a rush.

Soaking in the afterglow, he lies there for a few moments until feeling returns to his limbs. His eyes find the fire again, crackling away, before he gets up deciding it is finally time to clean himself off. Doing something as mundane as having to draw himself a bath is interesting as it is strange, the water soothing his muscles as he steps in.

Drifting off once more, he remembers the shock on your face as you stood with the Scions to uncover his grave. He had to admit he took an onze of pleasure in it; seeing the pure worry etched on your features. He regrets being unable to encounter you in Ala Mhigo, having faced off against the Ascian possessing his body, denied seeing you in battle. If he had been just a step faster…

It just meant your reunion would only be postponed. Your hunt had led you elsewhere, not to his surprise. You were always on the move, seeking the next rush of blood, just as he did. There was no reason for him to rush, when you could grow stronger, more savage, savor every triumph in preparation for your next meeting. It would allow him time to reclaim his throne. There was nowhere you could go that he could not follow.

He had left a mark on you just as you had done the same for him, a string of fate binding the two of you together. He was given another candle of life to burn, and he would not waste it toying with his prey.

This time he would play for keeps.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so [inhales]
> 
> BITCH. That last scene of STORMBLOOD BITCH OH MY GODKJASDKAJSADASDADSADASDA  
> First of all big fuckin props to Luke Allen fuckin knowin how to make the girls wet with just his voice gAHTDAMN
> 
> Also akjsdak!!!! oh my god what the fuck is he gonna do. how is he gonna get his body back? is he gonna use the resonant on elidibus???? we also see he actually kinda cares a bit more about his title/position than he thought unlike gaius who was just like "Eh". cuz like he wants to get it back so what for????? so i'm like :eyes:
> 
> and me and a friend have been tossing around theories like what if zenos is our sidekick or some shit for Shadowbringers and he jsut makes cheeky passes at us the entire time and BITCH I CANNOT WAIT1!!!! YOSHI P IM TOO THIRSTY PLEASE
> 
> now that that's out my system
> 
> Thanks for reading! I wanted to write a bit more from Zenos's perspective despite it still being in 2nd person. I wanted to show his thoughts a little bit more so I whipped this up. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!


End file.
